Destiny
by YamaKou
Summary: Kita saudara kembar. Tidak seharusnya saudara kembar menjadi sepasang suami istri. "Aku... tidak menyesal menjadi saudara kembarmu Len. Sekaligus... menjadi kekasih dan ibu dari anak-anak kita" /MY FIRST FIC FOR THIS FANDOM/RINXLEN


Musim salju baru di mulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam ini, salju turun sedikit lebat. Membuat tanah di sudut salah satu kota di jepang tertutupi salju.

"Hah… Dingin." gumam seorang gadis sambil lebih mempererat jaket yang ia pakai. Uap keluar dari mulutnya, ketika bergumam barusan.

Sambil menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan, sebuah kantung kresek putih terus ia pegang dengan erat. Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih cepat lagi, sebelum hujan salju turun lebih lebat.

.

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **VOCALOID © YAMAHA CORPORATION**_

 _ **DESTINY © YAMASAKI KOU**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, New! Fic fo this fandom, etc**_

.

.

 **Rumah kecil di sebuah sudut kota Nagasaki**

"A-k-u 'Aku'. M-i-n-u-m 'minum'."

"Lenka pintar, tahun depan pasti bisa deh masuk TK." Suara baritone keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda bersurai kuning. Ia mengelus kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

Lenka tersenyum manis mendapat pujian dari papa-nya. Tapi sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan papa-nya itu. Bukan karena ia masih kecil, memang benar ia masih berusia 4 tahun, tapi anak berumur begitu seharusnya sudah mengerti maksud ucapan orang lain.

"Papa, aku lapar." Kali ini, anak kecil laki-laki menarik baju sang papa. Meminta perhatian karena perutnya yang sejak tadi sudah berbunyi.

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi mama datang membawa makanan." Ia ganti mengelus surai sang anak yang diketahui bernama Rinto.

Rinto hanya mengangguk pelan.

 _KREEEK!_

Ruang keluarga yang merupakan ruang pertama setelah pintu masuk, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalam apartemen kecil itu mengetahui langsung siapa yang datang.

"Tadaima."

"Oh Rin, selamat datang."

Rin tersenyum manis. Ia mendekati Len dan kedua buah hatinya dengan menyerahkan kresek putih yang tadi ia bawa.

"Rinto, Lenka, kalian lapar kan? Maaf mama lama, tadi toko tutup telat." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan untuk mereka. Kedua saudara kembar itu menerima dengan senang.

"Aku tidak dibelikan, Rin?" tanya Len menggoda.

Rin nyengir, kemudian dia bangkit untuk mengambil sendok di dapur yang berada di samping ruang keluarga.

"Ada satu bungkus lagi untuk kita berdua. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit keras karena berada di dapur.

Len tersenyum dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia bangkit dan mengikuti Rin yang notabene sebagai saudara kembarnya dan juga kekasihnya, mungkin?

"Sudah setiap hari sejak kita pergi dari rumah."

"Hehe, maaf ya kalau kurang. Kau pasti belum terbiasa. Yah, walaupun aku juga." Rin tersenyum dan menunduk.

Len mengelus rambut lembut berwarna pirang itu. "Aku akan selalu berusaha kok. Terima kasih ya, sudah berjuang untuk keberlangsungan hubungan kita berdua." Ada rona merah di pipi putih Rin

"Hee… Kau malu, Rin?" Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Wajah perempuan itu tambah merah. Ia menoleh ke arah dengan sedikit cemberut. "Usil ah!"

Len terkesiap. Imut sekali Rin jika seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mencium bibir mungil milik Rin. Rin kaget dengan perbuatan pemuda yang memilik warna rambut sama sepertinya. Tapi ia tidak menolak perbuatan itu dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi yang timbul.

Sampai suara milik Lenka mengagetkan mereka, "Mama? Papa?"

Rin tersentak dan segera mendorong pelan dada bidang Len. "L-lenka, ada apa?"

"Rinto sudah lapar dan terlihat ingin berjalan memanggil Mama. Tapi karena tidak bisa, jadi aku yang memutuskan untuk memanggil Mama." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah polos.

Walaupun Lenka memiliki cacat dengan salah satu fungsi saraf di otaknya, ia mengerti jika keluarganya sedang kesusahan. Ikatan batin, mungkin.

"Hehehe maaf ya Lenka." Rin menggendong Lenka "Ini sendoknya, ayo kita segera makan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lagi. Lenka hanya mengangguk.

Len sudah duduk duluan saat Rin menurunkan Lenka. "Hari ini Rinto dan Lenka mau disuapi siapa?"

"Rinto mau disuapi Papa. Kemarin sudah Mama, sekarang Papa." Ucap Rinto dengan lugunya.

"Baiklah." Rin membuka bungkus makanan mereka. "Lenka… aaaa~"

"Ahhhmm!"

"Rinto juga buka mulutnya."

"Ahhmm!"

Rin tersenyum lembut menatap kedua buah hatinya yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Kemudia ia bergumam pelan, "Semoga mereka dapat hidup bahagia selamanya. Maaf ya, Rinto dan Lenka."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rin? Kamu belum tidur?"

"Ah Len, anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, kau sendiri belum tidur?" Len mengulang pertanyaannya. Kemudian ikut berdiri di samping Rin menatap ke arah luar jendela. Hujan salju turun lebih lebat dari tadi.

Rin menggeleng lesu. "Kau lihat sendiri aku belum tidur. Aku… sedang memikirkan hubungan kita."

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" balas Len dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di tebak.

"Di akhiri pun percuma. Bukan aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua, tapi jika mengingat Lenka dan Rinto, aku merasa sedih mengingat nasib mereka berdua." Ucapnya Rin lirih. Bulir bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Len menilik wajah saudara kembarnya ini dengan sendu. "Maaf, kurasa ini semua salahku."

"Tidak, Len. Ini bukan salahmu juga. Ini dosa kita berdua. Dosa yang membuat kita diusir orang tua, dosa yang membuat kita tidak bisa diterima lagi di dunia idol, dosa yang merengut kesejahteraan kita, dan juga dosa… yang membuat Rinto dan Lenka menjadi seperti ini."

Len menarik kepala Rin untuk bersender di bahunya. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan perempuan sangat dicintainya itu.

Rinto dan Lenka memiliki cacat di tubuh mereka. Walaupun jenis cacatnya berbeda. Lenka memiliki cacat di salah satu saraf di otaknya, jadi ia tidak dapat mengerti sesuatu dengan mudah. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun baginya untuk mengerti sesuatu. Hal apapun itu.

Sedangkan Rinto, ia cacat di bagian kakinya. Kakinya memang normal. Ada dua dan kelihatan berfungsi sangat baik. Tidak ada cacat fisik. Tapi, kaki itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Bahkan sampai dewasa sekalipun.

Rin masih tergugu mengingat nasib kedua anaknya itu. Sampai beberapa saat, tangisannya semakin mereda. Dan kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Tapi… aku tidak menyesal menjadi saudaramu Len. Sekaligus… menjadi kekasih dan ibu dari anak-anak kita, sehingga aku tetap memakai marga 'Kagamine' selamanya."

Sebuah kurva terbit di wajah Len. Dengan intonasi serius, ia mengucapkan sebuah janji kepada Rin. "Terima kasih Rin. Aku janji, akan membahagiakan kalian bertiga. Aku janji."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo semuanya

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Sebenarnya saya nyoba-nyoba aja hehe

Saya suka Rin x Len, jadi terlahirlah fic absurd seperti ini

Ada juga yang suka kah?

Untuk reader-tachi salam kenal ya. Saya masih butuh bantuan kalian semua ^^

Akhir kata, Mind to RnR?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Papa, hari ini stand yang kubuka di perayaan kota ramai. Ada banyak pengunjung, kurasa usaha ini bisa terus berkembang dan menjadi usaha jangka panjang."

"Benarkah Lenka? _Yokatta,_ papa harap usahamu tambah sukses." Ucap sang papa sambil mengelus rambut gadis berusia 21 tahun itu. Dan seperti dulu-dulu, Lenka hanya tersenyum manis jika dipuji walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dari papanya.

"Papa, hari ini aku ditunjuk menjadi asisten manajer di perusahaan _Kamo Corporation_." Rinto yang baru datang segera mengabarkan berita bahagia itu. Ia mendorong roda pada kursi rodanya.

"Kau memang cerdas, Rinto. Di umurmu yang baru 21 tahun, kau sudah bisa jadi asistem manajer."

Rinto hanya mengangguk dengan pujian dari papanya.

"Hari ini mau berdoa bersama untuk mama? Kita harus kabarkan jika kalian telah sukses. Dan juga mengabarkan padanya jika kalian bahagia. Kalian benar-benar bahagia dengan hidup kalian bukan?"

Kedua saudara kembar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, kami sangat bahagia. _Arigatou Mama, Papa_."


End file.
